1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a docking apparatus on which portable devices having different shapes and sizes can be mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable device, for example, may include a portable digital media player such as an MP3 player, a video player or a cellular phone.
Such a portable device generally includes a chargeable battery, and is provided with a separate docking apparatus for charging the battery of the portable device or for data communication with the portable device. The docking apparatus is supplied with external power in a normal state and is connected with a computer or the like. Thus, a user can mount the portable device on the docking apparatus for charging or data communication.
Recently, portable device manufacturers have provided portable devices having a variety of shapes and sizes to meet a variety of consumer's demands. Thus, it is required to develop a docking apparatus which can be conveniently adapted to the portable devices having different shapes and sizes.